It's your choice!
by LeticiaFavacho
Summary: Será que mesmo sendo de mundos diferentes Blair e Dan tenham chance de viver seu romance nada comum? É hora de escolher Queen B! Vai ser o Upper West Side ou Daniel Humphrey?
1. Just Cold

**It's your choice!**

**Chapter one – Just Cold**

_N/A:Essa fanfic é baseada na 4º temporada de Gossip Girl. _

_p.s: pretendo fazer uma história curta com 5 capítulos, se vier mais ótimo. Espero que gostem, deixem reviews, não vai cair os dedos. xoxo :*_

Era inverno em Manhattan e como era de se esperar Dan estava em casa, no loft. Comendo a pizza gelada que tinha sobrado da noite anterior, como se fosse o café da manhã mais gostoso do universo, foi quando ele se surpreendeu com a porta sendo aberta e ela entrando. Blair enchia o lugar com a sua própria luz, seu próprio perfume, estava sorridente não por estar no Brooklyn, mais por estar ali com Dan, não era pra ninguém saber que eles eram "não amigos", na verdade ela estava com dúvidas sobre o que sentir com relação a Dan, era uma sensação nova pra ela, e Blair nunca soube lhe dar com situações novas e muito menos com sentimentos novos. Ele sorrio assim que viu ela e pigarreou dizendo:

- Waldorf, as pessoas vão começar a se perguntar o que de tão atrativo tem no Brooklyn...- ele deixou no ar, o sarcasmo fazendo ambos rirem, eram tão natural eles estarem juntos, que se fosse dito que algo assim aconteceria anos antes, não seria nem cogitado que se tornaria realidade.

- O Brooklyn pode ter atrativos Humphrey, mais pode ter certeza que você e esse seu loft não estão na pequena lista que talvez possa existir.- ela olhou pra ele com uma sobrancelha levantada, deixando clara sua opinião sobre o lugar.

-Então...- ele instigou.

-Então o que?- ela perguntou analisando o local como se nunca estivesse estado ali antes, isso deixava ele um pouco desconfortável ou talvez apreensivo.

-O que você tá fazendo aqui?- ele foi direto, rezando para que sua voz não parecesse tremida, ele realmente estava nervoso com a aparição dela ali, ainda mais depois do que aconteceu na noite anterior.

-Vim deixar umas coisas claras...- ela disse, olhando ele nos olhos e chegando mais perto, deixando apenas o balcão entre os dois, o que tinha sido uma ação bem conveniente, já que ela sentia o corpo tremer de estar tão perto dele assim.

-E...- ele não conseguia raciocinar direito com ela balançando tanto o cabelo e exalando o seu Channel nº 5 que ele gostava tanto.

-Só vim dizer que aquele beijo não significou nada pra mim, espero que você Humphrey, tenha tido a mesma experiência, se não for tão patético em achar que eu tenha gostado daquilo.- ela deixou claro seu desprezo, esperando que ele não percebesse o quanto aquela aproximação alterava seu estado de espírito.

-Parece que você leu meus pensamentos, Waldorf. Não somos nem amigos, quem diria ser algo mais.- ele queria parecer firme e pela cara perplexa que ela fez, ele tinha sido firme, mesmo que estivesse realmente desapontado.- Acho melhor você ir, tenho que continuar a escrever umas coisas...

Se ele pudesse adivinhar que ela o visitaria para isso, teria sido melhor ter trancado a porta, ele lhe sorrio, ela devolveu uma coisa que poderia ser um sorriso mesmo não parecendo com um.

-É melhor eu ir mesmo.- ela concluiu com dificuldade, então era aquilo. Nem com Chuck ela tinha se sentido daquela forma, e fora apenas um beijo e com Daniel Humphrey ainda.

-Você nem beija bem, aliás.- eles disseram juntos, frente a frente, a porta estava escancarada, a única coisa que separavam Dan e Blair era a corrente fria de ar que entrava pela porta e se instalava entre eles.

-Mentes brilhantes pensam iguais pelo visto.- ele disse pra tentar quebrar o contato visual, fazendo ela olhar pra outra coisa que não fosse ele, e que ele próprio parasse de olhar pra sua boca.

-Eu... ah...é melhor...- ela não conseguiu concluir o raciocínio, na verdade nenhum dos dois estava sendo racional, Blair foi de encontro a Dan desejando que toda aquele fogo que queimava dentro de si cessasse.

Apesar de nevar em qualquer rua da cidade, em um certo bairro e em um certo loft que tinha se tornado refugiu de Blair Waldorf, um casal pegava fogo. Ela era quente pra ele, representava conforto, ela realmente tinha se tornado sua amiga, e pelo que Dan podia concluir, ele não era o único que não queria ficar na friendzone. Ele era uma espécie de casa pra ela, quente e aconchegante, podia até ser considerado uma luxúria para uma milionária como ela, mais Dan Humphrey significava mais e ela sabia disso, assim como ele sabia que Blair tinha se tornado algo novo na sua vida, eles só não queriam dar o braço a torcer e admitir que estavam completamente apaixonados um pelo outro.

Por mais que as intenções de ambos fosse mostrar quanto cada um era mais superior que o outro, as ações mostravam que nem tudo é como realmente deve ser, que a princesa pode se apaixonar pelo plebeu e que não tem nada de errado em viver um conto de fadas onde a única coisa fria é o inverno do lado de fora.


	2. Queen B!

**It's your choice!**

**Chapter two - Queen B**

**THREE WEEKS AGO**

Dan só acordou realmente porque sentiu o vento frio entrar pela janela, o inverno estava quase no fim e o aquecedor não parecia estar fazendo o seu trabalho direito, não foi com muita alegria que ele percebeu que Blair Waldorf tinha deixado o Brooklyn sem um sequer "au revoir", mesmo ele sabendo que esse tipo de comportamento é bem o tipo de Blair, e que provavelmente já estava se considerando e se sentindo um objeto sexual, Dan não conseguia simplesmente deixar tudo de lado como nos últimos dias. Se sentou no sofá e escolheu entre o brunch com os waffles junto com Lily e Rufus ou uma possível discussão com Blair e Dorota que sempre apaziguava as brigas que já se tornavam mais frequentes do que era o apropriado.

Mesmo com o estômago reclamando de fome, Dan trocou de roupa e foi de encontro a Blair, que despejava palavras sem sentido pra uma confusa Dorota que tentava em vão acalmar e por juízo na cabeça de Blair.

-Eu não sei o que é pior Dorota, chegar escondida em casa como se tivesse roubado uma loja qualquer ou sair escondida pra encontrar Dan Humphrey.- Blair bufava, estava vermelha, falava sem parar enquanto Dorota trazia o café da manhã.

-Srtª Blair, eu não entendo como a srtª começou a se encontrar com o Sr. Humphrey, pra começo de conversa.

-Shhhhhhhhhhhhh Dorota!- Blair pulou da cama tapando a boca de Dorota e olhando para o quarto de Serena, esperando ouvir barulhos que definissem uma Serena acordada ou dormindo.- Não é porque está tudo bem entre mim e Serena que você tem que estragar tudo, falando essas coisas absurdas!

-Você e a Srtª Serena podem estar bem Srtª Blair, mais eu não acho que isso seja suficiente.-Dorota dizia com o olhar fixo na porta.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Dorota?- perguntou Blair se deitando na cama e seguindo o olhar de Dorota.- O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui Humphrey?- ela queria parecer indignada, mais todos ali sabiam pelo sorriso escondido que ela estava feliz por Dan ter ido encontrá-la

-Como se você não soubesse o que eu realmente vim fazer aqui, não é Blair? – Dan não estava encenando estar nervoso ou com raiva, ele estava fervendo de ódio. – Eu não aguento mais Blair, eu realmente...- ele se aproximou e sentou na ponta da cama segurando a mão de Blair, enquanto Dorota dividia o olhar entre o casal e a porta do quarto de Serena.- ...Realmente, gosto de você, mais não dá pra continuar mentindo pra todo mundo ou acordando e perceber que você foi embora.

Blair estava radiantemente feliz, ela ainda não tinha falado sobre sentimentos, eles não tinham falado sobre nada que dissesse respeito a relação que os dois estavam tendo, aliás. Ela suspirou, por mais que Dan gostasse dela e ela gostasse dele, Queen B. não estava preparada para ter um relacionamento com Lonely Boy. Upper West Side não estava preparada para algo desse porte.

-Eu ti dei o tempo necessário pra por as ideias no lugar Blair.- Dan continuou.- Eu não posso simplesmente largar mão de tudo e esperar pra sempre. Eu não vou esperar pra sempre, e talvez seja melhor você se resolver rápido, a Gossip Girl não tá achando nada normal suas aparições no Brooklyn de madrugada depois voltando pra Upper West Side só de manhã. – ele disse, e na opinião de Blair, ele parecia exausto, e só assim ela pode perceber que também se sentia exausta com toda aquela situação.

Romances proibidos sempre são bem-vindos, mais apenas por uma temporada não uma pra uma vida inteira.

-Desculpe Dan, eu... Dorota?- ela se interrompeu.

-Sim, Srtª Blair?

-Porque você não vai ver se a Ana não está precisando de companhia? Vá vá vá. Depois vamos ao parque alimentar os patos, eu preciso pensar...- Dorota assentiu, deu tchau para Dan e saiu fechando a porta.

-Então...

-Então, eu não estou pronta pra assumir o que quer que a gente tenha Humphrey, pelo fato de eu ser Queen B e você ser o Lonely Boy e pelo que a Serena ou o Chuck podem pensar...- ela não olhava nos olhos dele e na verdade não precisava, sabia o que tinha neles, decepção apenas.

-Ok, Blair. Eu entendi. Foi tudo apenas uma diversão de temporada pra você. Eu só pensei que dessa vez você me surpreenderia sendo diferente de tudo aquilo que foi um dia. Não porque é a Queen B e está tendo um caso com o Lonely Boy aqui, mais porque você se importa comigo, o que eu percebi que foi besteira da minha parte pensar que você se importasse com alguém que não fosse você mesma!-ele levantou da cama e foi embora deixando uma Blair arrasada para trás, quem diria que Queen B ficaria sem palavras, afinal?

-B?- Serena abriu a porta sonolenta.

-S!- Blair estava pálida e sem ar, tudo o que menos queria agora era uma Serena fazendo perguntas das quais ela nem queria pensar nas respostas.

-Aquele era o Dan?- ela perguntou desconfiada, perdendo totalmente o ar sonolento de segundos atrás.- E porque você tá com a mesma roupa de ontem Blair?

Os pulmões de Blair não pareciam querem trabalhar normalmente, do nada respirar se tornou uma atividade totalmente difícil, a vontade dela era sair correndo, se jogar nos braços de Dan e gritar pra todos os cantos de Manhattan que eles viveriam esse conto de fadas nada tradicional.

-Provavelmente você ainda tá dormindo S, o que me diz de uma tarde de compras? Eu tô precisando taaaaaanto, e não é a mesma coisa sem Serena van der Woodsen!- Blair tentou desconversar do jeito mai sutil possível, mais talvez pelo tempo de namoro de Serena e Dan ela conhecesse o seu cheiro de waffles a km de distancia.

- Eu tenho certeza que vi o Dan saindo daqui, não é muito cedo pra visitas, B?

-Você vai mesmo continuar com essa sua alucinação? Talvez você tenha sonhado com o Humphrey e ainda nem percebeu que acordou.- Blair riu sem vontade, já não tava mais aguentando aquilo, a sua vontade era de se jogar da sua suíte, ou jogar Serena já que ela parecia não querer calar a boca.

-Tem alguma coisa que você queira me contar B?

-Sim, claro. Precisamos ir urgente no médico para você se tratar S, parece que a saudade do amor da sua vida esta te afetando afinal.- Blair olhou pra Serena caridosa.

-Incrível, como o amor da SUA vida não te afeta não é B? incrivelmente estranho aliás, se eu não te conhecesse juraria que você e o Dan estão saindo juntos já que sempre estão juntos.- Serena riu e se deitou ao lado de Blair,que estava parada feito uma pedra o sangue tão gelado que parecia feito de gelo.

-O Humphrey lhe causou danos cerebrais S, é mais grave do que eu imaginei.-falou com a voz falhando.

-Dan é diferente de todos os outros caras com que eu saí B, você sabe disso!

-É, eu sei. Sei muito bem...-enquanto Serena se empanturrava com o café da manhã que Dorota trouxe mais cedo o estomago de Blair se revirava e não era de fome, ela pegou o celular e escreveu

"_Eu me importo com voc. Humphrey. Assim como me importo com a Serena e é por isso que nunca daríamos certo. Xx, Blair"_

-Pra que você tá mandando sms tão cedo B?- Serena perguntou enquanto engolia 4 uvas de uma só vez.

-Chuck, claro.- ela sorrio.

-Parece que o Chuck não dormiu então..- Serena disse movendo a cabeça em direção ao celular que piscava em cima da cabeceira, dizendo ter uma nova mensagem.

"_O assunto é NÓS Blair, esqueça todos eles. Eu vou te esperar. Dan."_

"_E se eu perder todos eles?"_

"_Eu ainda vou estar aqui pra você."_


End file.
